Yandere BroCon Series
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: Yandere stories with various characters from Brother's Conflict/OC. Original is reader inserts that can be viewed on my quotev profile; tumblr user bishiesreact inspired the stories for Tsubaki and Azusa.
1. Tsubaki

"Hey, how's it going?"

Keiko blushed lightly. "Hello sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but…"

Tsubaki grinned playfully. "There's no need to be shy. What can I do for you miss?"

"Well…" Keiko said fidgeting with her fingers slightly. "It's just...I'm a huge fan, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to just say I love your voice acting!"

She blushed heavily as he stared down at her in surprise; both of them were standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk, but neither Tsubaki or Keiko seemed to notice.

"I-I'm sorry, you probably get this all the time, but I just love your voice." she stuttered. "I loved your role in that space opera anime, it was the first one I ever watched actually."

"Whoa, seriously?" Tsubaki looked down at her with wide eyes.

Keiko gulped feeling embarrassed. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I'm such a nerd, but I just had to talk to you-"

"Barely anyone likes that show. Hell, that was my most amateur moment ever." Tsubaki looked mildly embarrassed himself. "I've worked hard to get passed my limitations since then-"

"No, you were amazing!" Keiko said loudly. "Your acting was what made that show, I could tell the other characters were energized by it. I've only heard so many voice actors with your level of skill and emotion."

"Sounds like you're my number one fan or something." Tsubaki chuckled at her burned cheeks. "Don't look like that. I feel honored."

"I was wondering...would it be alright if I got your autograph?"

"Of course!"

Keiko beamed and riffled through her purse. "Thank you so much, I have a pen and napkin in here somewhere-"

"How about I use your hand?"

She stared wide eyed as Tsubaki uncapped a pen and scrawled out his name and number on her hand.

"I have to get to work now, but how about we meet up sometime this week?" Tsubaki gave Keiko a quick wink before running off. "Don't lose that number!"

She looked on in silence for a moment before a wide grin spread across her face.

"O-okay! Thank you Asahina-san!"

For the next couple of months Keiko found herself growing closer and closer to the man whose voice she had admired for so long. Pretty soon every day began with a good morning text and ended with a message planning for the next time they could hang out, or a flirty good night text.

"She's so cute." Tsubaki grinned as Keiko sent him an awkward reply to his kissy face. "Shyness is adorable, but I wish she'd be more comfortable around me."

He sighed heavily and flopped back on his bed; he wished Azusa was back from his recording session. He wanted to ask his advice.

"Damn." Tsubaki looked through his phone for the pictures he had taken of Keiko earlier that day; she had posed stiffly at the cafe's table, a slice of cake barely eaten on her plate. As adorable as she looked to him, he couldn't help frown.

"She's my biggest fan, and I think we're pretty good friends." Tsubaki groaned. "Why is it so hard for us to be more? What am I doing wrong?!"

Two days later Keiko had invited him over to her house to watch anime; he was beyond excited.

"So this is your place?" Tsubaki looked around eagerly. "It's cozy. Oh, who's that handsome guy?"

He pointed to a poster of him and Azusa that was taped to her closet door. Keiko blushed slightly.

"Sorry, is that weird?" Keiko was still getting over the shock of having her favorite voice actor in her own home. Tsubaki was open and friendly, perhaps a bit too much so, and Keiko was still getting used to it all. Frankly, she hadn't ceased feeling a bit starstruck.

"Not at all." Tsubaki smiled softly; she looked so sweet to him, all embarrassed and self conscious. Still, it pained him to see her so on edge.

"Hey." Tsubaki began; Keiko blinked at his serious tone. It was the first time he hadn't looked ready to crack a joke or make a teasing comment. "You like me, right?"

"Yes of course!" she blurted out. "You're such a nice person, and I've always been a huge fan-"

"I don't mean it like that."

Keiko was stung by his harsh tone; Tsubaki looked as if he had been punched.

"Asahina-san-"

"Why is it always 'Asahina-san'?! Aren't we closer than that?" Tsubaki rushed forward, seizing her by the shoulders. "I'm so tired of it!"

"I-I…" Keiko had no idea what to say to his sudden outburst. "What's going on? You're scaring me…"

"I love you!" Tsubaki whispered harshly; he pulled her into a constricting hug. "Ever since that day we met, I knew you were special. I thought we had a connection."

Keiko tried to push him away with a panicked stare. "Connection?! We just met!"

"So what?!" Tsubaki demanded an explanation; he couldn't fathom why she was being so difficult. He was just being honest; he felt they were meant for each other, any idiot could see that!

"I think you should leave." Keiko broke free and made a run for her cell phone. "If you don't I'll call the cops!"

Tsubaki looked at her, torn between sadness and anger; his voice came out weak. "Why are you doing this to me? I've been trying so hard!"

Without much effort, he knocked the phone from her hands, tackling Keiko onto the bed; he was stronger than she had guessed. "Tsubaki!" Keiko cried out painfully as he held down her hands. "Please stop!"

"You're mine." Tsubaki let go only to hold her to him in a vice grip. "You're my number one fan, right? I know you feel the same way, you don't have to hide it silly. I'm your biggest fan too, all this time I've been dreaming of you, craving you. You're all I think about."

Keiko flinched as Tsubaki kissed her forehead, cheeks, and neck, before catching her lips in a demanding kiss. He pulled back with a wide smile.

"Don't fight this. I love you and I won't give you a chance to get away."

Keiko shook violently at his dangerous gaze; she wanted to smack herself for letting this man know where she lived.

"Let's watch that anime now, okay? It'll be our first date!"

Tsubaki laughed carelessly and turned on the TV; Keiko laid frozen on the bed, trying to find some way to escape. He curled up next to her as the anime's opening began.

"T-Tsubaki, please, let me-"

"Be quiet. It's starting." Tsubaki ordered; after a second he turned back to her with a wide grin. "You're having fun, right?"

Keiko nodded quickly.

"Good. Let's make this a regular thing." Tsubaki held her even closer; she could feel his fingers digging into her arms painfully, but she didn't dare complain.

"O-okay." Keiko tried to cry silently; Tsubaki buried his face in her hair, one of his hands slowly trailing down to her thigh.

"So cute…"


	2. Azusa

"Hey." Azusa smiled softly as he entered Michiko's room; he immediately made to sit on the bed next to her.

"Azusa, we need to talk."

He stopped and his smile faltered. "About what?"

"Why are ten numbers on my contact list blocked?"

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to me." Michiko said sadly; she could barely look at him. "I saw you yesterday after I came back from the bathroom."

Michiko knew she would never get over the image of what she thought was her sweet, mild boyfriend angrily scrolling through her phone with a glare on his face. When Michiko had made her presence known, he looked normal, but she wasn't fooled.

"I can explain." Azusa approached Michiko again, but she gave him a glare.

"How? Why would you do that?" her voice rose. "It seems like lately I can't do or go anywhere without you demanding to know with who. I can't so much as text my mom without you hovering over me!"

Azusa's expression was torn. "Please, just let me-"

"I hate this." Michiko whispered. "I don't even know who you are anymore. I'm done Azusa. I just wanted to let you know in person."

She slowly got up and opened her bedroom door. "Please, just leave."

Azusa stood there, looking completely lost; he stared down at her, as if unable to comprehend what she was telling him.

"Please." Azusa surprised Michiko with a tight hug. "You can't do this, I was only trying to protect you. I love you, I need you." he stroked her hair and pulled back; tears stung his eyes and she felt her resolve crumble.

"You said you liked how I worried over you." Azusa pressed. "You told me we'd be together forever. Are you going back on it? Do you really not love me anymore?"

"Stop, that's not what I said." Michiko argued weakly. "I just don't get why you keep monitoring me. I need some space to breath-"

"I'll give it to you!" Azusa said quickly; he kissed her forehead and brought her closer to his chest. Michiko hadn't lied; regardless of what he had done, her feelings hadn't disappeared. His embrace was so comforting and warm, and his voice was so pleading and gentle. She couldn't bear to push him away.

"Give me another chance, I'll make it up to you." Azusa discreetly led Michiko to her bed; he had her in his lap, peppering her neck and chest with distracting kisses. "Is it really so wrong to be concerned for you? Is it bad to want to make sure you're still mine?"

"I-I." Michiko stuttered uncertainly; his touch was making her light headed. " _Not again…"_

"You promised forever."

She blinked as Azusa pulled her face down to kiss in a heated kiss; after a minute, he pulled back with a sad and sheepish smile.

"Can't we just forget about it?"

This wasn't the first time he had done something like this.

"Okay…"

Michiko couldn't say no to him; for so long she had been under the impression Azusa was a sensitive, thoughtful young man, someone who wouldn't harm a fly. Now she was seeing a new side of him, not exactly demanding or pushy; instead, he used sad looks and heartfelt words to get back in her good graces, and she was ashamed to say it worked every time.

" _And then he goes right back to watching my every move."_ Michiko stared down as Azusa nuzzled her neck lovingly; he knew he had won. He was always especially affectionate afterwards.

"I can't live without you." Azusa murmured; it may have sounded like an endearment to anyone else, but to Michiko it was a thinly veiled threat. "You know I need you. You can be so cruel, filling me with so much love and threatening to take it away."

She sighed quietly. "I love you Azusa."

"I love you too." he smiled and held her even tighter; Michiko could almost feel her circulation being cut off. This relationship was suffocating you, but you couldn't bring yourself to leave it. He had her trapped, feeling immense guilt at the very thought.

Azusa smiled darkly, his face hidden in the crook of her neck; he felt bad at times for his methods, but he didn't care. If it kept Michiko by his side, he didn't worry about her conflicting feelings. Besides, he would make her happy, so in the end everything even out.

"I know."


	3. Hikaru

"I don't know about this dress…" Manami looked at herself skeptically in the mirror.

Hikaru stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders; a small pout graced his usually mischievous expression.

"You don't like it?" he asked sulkily. "I picked it out just for you."

"Oh, no, that's not it!" Manami looked at him in the mirror apologetically. "The dress is beautiful; you've always had a great sense of style. It's just…"

"What's wrong dear? Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Hikaru prompted with a smile.

Manami felt her cheeks burn a little. "It's just, I've never worn something so...revealing. The dress is nice, but I don't think I can really pull it off."

Hikaru's smile faltered slightly as she gazed at her own reflection.

Manami sighed a bit. "You've always had this, I don't know, this confidence about you. You can pull something like this off with no problem, but me? I feel like I'm playing dress up."

"Hey, look at me."

She looked up at him quickly; Hikaru rarely spoke without a feminine inflection. The only times he let his natural voice be used was when he was serious.

"It's true, to pull off a more sexy look, one must have an air of sex appeal, something that says, 'Yes, I am wearing this and I look damn good in it.' But not every look is the same."

"I sort of get what you're saying." Manami replied. "So, I should change?"

"No." Hikaru said firmly. "You have a beauty that no one else has; it's yours, and that's why it's special. You need to embrace that." he pulled her against him and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "You have a look that says 'cute' or 'innocent', but that has it's own type of sex appeal, get it?"

"I see." Manami smiled at her reflection; at Hikaru's encouragement, she couldn't help see her image in a more positive light. Despite his teasing and somewhat mysterious nature, she could always count on Hikaru to see a new perspective.

"Now, twirl around for me!" Hikaru clapped. "Come on, show me that charming smile, huh?"

Manami giggled and spun around, the dress fluttering around her knees; Hikaru smiled softly as she looked herself over in the mirror with an almost shy air of satisfaction.

" _I'm happy I can make you feel this way."_ Hikaru thought as Manami slipped on the matching shoes he brought to complete the ensemble. He loved picking out clothes for her, knowing she would wear them and think of him as she went about her day. Besides, Manami looked just like a darling doll; in his opinion, it was she that made the dresses lovely, not the other way around.

" _I'm glad I'm the only one who can make you feel beautiful."_ Hikaru felt his spirits darken at his thoughts. " _I just wish you felt the same."_

"Thank you Hikaru-san, I feel much better about it." Manami beamed up at him and modeled the new shoes. "You're so pretty and fashionable, I'm jealous. You're more of a woman than me-oh god." she looked mortified. "That was dumb, I hope I didn't offend you."

Hikaru turned away from her. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Hikaru-san, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like it sounded. I understand that-"

"No, you don't understand." Hikaru smiled ruefully. "I'm not even that dressed up today, but it seems no matter how I look, you don't see me as a man."

Manami frowned sadly feeling a bit confused still. "I'm sorry. You have to believe me, I didn't mean it in an offensive way. I thought you were fine identifying as a woman, I wasn't trying to mock you."

Hikaru suddenly grabbed the wet towel he had used to clean her face before applying the make up to go with the dress. Manami stared worriedly as he used it to furiously wipe away his perfectly applied make up; when he was done, he threw the towel to the floor with a huff.

"You're missing the point entirely." Hikaru walked toward her slowly. "I'm sick of you seeing me as your 'gal pal'. It's true, I'm fine that you know me as a woman, but that doesn't mean I want you to forget-"

He grabbed her chin firmly, his eyes piercing through you with a fire you had never seen before.

"I am still a man."

Manami gasped as Hikaru drew her face closer to his with a tiny smirk. "It's high time you started seeing me as such."

She felt her knees buckle at his kiss; Manami nearly lost herself before he pulled away, torn between a tingling in her lips and the scared beating of her heart at his dark gaze.

"Do you see me now? Do you?" Hikaru's smile was wicked at Manami's flushed cheeks. "You really do look just adorable in that outfit. Maybe I'll pick out your whole wardrobe from now on; we can play dress up everyday if you like."

"Hikaru-san, you're scaring me." Manami said softly; she was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

"Now, now, there's nothing to be scared of." Hikaru ran his hands through her hair, backing Manami against the mirror; he smiled seeing their bodies so close, her face so flushed and uncertain. "You said I always make you feel better, right? I'll always be there to do just that."

Manami stared at him wide eyed as he stroked her cheek; his touch was gentle, yet firm. There was an unspoken, but very unambiguous message. She was his.

"My lovely doll."


	4. Natsume

A long time ago Natsume decided that rainy Sunday mornings were the best, especially when he was warm and waking up under the covers, the rain noisily pelting on the glass window panes, the sun had yet to come out and shine it's blinding rays on his tired eyes.

But the absolutely best part of it was being able to enjoy the lazy, peaceful morning with Shiori.

"Good morning babe." Natsume mumbled sleepily, turning over and struggling to free his arm from the blankets so he could throw it over his fiance's body.

But she wasn't there.

Natsume bolted out of bed; Shiori's side was still warm, so she couldn't have been gone for long.

"Babe?" Natsume called out as he buttoned up a random shirt and practically jumped into his pants. He rushed to look in the kitchen, the living room, the shower, but no one was there.

A second later he had slipped on his shoes and was driving through the street, scanning the sidewalks and small crowds.

There were only so many people out, and within maybe twenty minutes he spotted Shiori through his soaked windshield, her feet stomping through the water as she ran. Natsume waited until she was about to cross into the park and pulled over on the side of the street, the tires screeching against the wet pavement.

"Hey!"

Shiori gasped as Natsume came running after her; she froze and found herrself backed against a tree, clothes and hair weighed down from the rain water. She was so tired; he had found her again.

"Are you crazy?" Natsume panted; his haphazardly thrown on clothes were drenched and his voice more worried than angry. "You shouldn't be going out for runs in this kind of weather, you'll catch a cold."

Shiori simply stared at him; the water was chilling hei to the bone, but the shiver that went through her body wasn't from the cold.

 _"He doesn't get it. Natsume, why?"_ Shiori wondered for what must have been the hundredth time since she came to live with him. She remembered how grateful, how delighted she had been when he had first presented her with a key to his apartment, the serious, yet shy expression on his face as she slowly took it with a warm blush. Shiori had been so happy.

Natsume took her hand in his. "Let's get to the car. I have a spare jacket in the back you can wear until we get home."

Shiori just nodded, a lump rising up in her throat. _"He's always been prepared."_

The way his hand was wrapped around hers so warmly reminded Shiori of how it used to be when they first started seeing each other. Natsume was a bit stern in nature, but his kindness and maturity won her over quickly. She could always depend on him for advice or help. She thought she was the luckiest woman in the world.

"Your skin is freezing." Natsume said, hand gripped on the steering wheel as he drove, his other still intertwined with Shiori's limp hand. At a red light, he raised her fingers to his lips and blew on them. "You shouldn't be so reckless, worrying me like that."

"I'm sorry…" Shiori didn't know what else to say; how could he be so normal?

"It's okay." Natsume said; he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Just don't do it again."

She refrained a whimper from his suddenly bruising grip.

"I worry so much about you..." Natsume trailed off distractedly as he kept his eyes on the road.

Shiori kept her eyes lowered to the ground as he walked her to the apartment entrance and in the elevator; she looked up at him briefly as she found herself in the threshold of their 'home'.

"You want to take a hot shower together?" Natsume offered with a slight smile. "I think we can find a way to get you warmed up."

Shiori smiled back hesitantly. "I'll just dry my hair and go back to bed."

Natsume's smile fell into an expression of disappointment; she was one of the few people who saw more than his normally stern expression. She used to feel so lucky for that too.

"You used to love us taking showers together."

"I'm just really tired."

"I'll come to bed with you then."

"It's fine, you can go take a shower if you want."

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" Shiori tried to look innocent and exhausted; usually that was enough to get him to back off. Today was an exception.

"You haven't touched me in months." Natsume pulled her close. "No kisses, no hugs, nothing. I can see it all over your face...you can't even stand to be in the same room with me half the time…"

"T-that's not true!" Shiori told him.

"If I take a shower now, you'll try to run away again."

"No!" Shiori insisted; she began pulling him toward the bedroom. "I-I just want to cuddle with you. I really am tired Natsume, honestly." she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Really?" Natsume's smile was so beautiful; Shiori wanted to cry.

 _"How did this happen? Why did I let it go this far?" she_ asked herself as Natsume held her close after they had both toweled off; his embrace used to make her feel so warm, so safe. Now it was like she was bound in iron chains. So many things were what 'used' to be.

No matter what Shiori did, he just wouldn't let her go. Her calls and texts were monitored, she was seldom allowed outside, and he even demanded she wear a fake wedding ring whenever she did go out. Shiori didn't question it. Natsume was so mature and experienced after all; in the beginning she foolishly took him for his word, never even thinking of the possibly selfish intentions behind every excuse and reassurance.

 _"I'm just trying to look out for you."_

 _"I don't want you share you with anyone."_

 _"Don't you love me?"_

 _"I want to keep you close."_

"I love you." Natsume kissed Shiori's cheek and ruffled her hair gently; she smiled back as nicely as she could and kissed his cheek in response. "Don't run off like that again, okay? You scared me."

"I won't. I love you too." Shiori said; they both knew she would try again though. For now, Natsume was content to believe her and she settled for trying to pretend her captivity wasn't slowly eating away at her mind and heart.

 _"Why can't we just go back the way we were?"_ Shiori began crying softly into his shirt; Natsume stroked her hair. _"What happened to us? What can I do to bring that Natsume back?"_

"Shhh, hey, there's no need to cry." Natsume assured her as he ran his hands over her shaking shoulders; he tucked Shiori under the blankets, fully ready to resume the peaceful Sunday morning with the woman he loved so, so much. "I'm not mad or anything. Maybe I'll take you out sometime later; let's just relax and go back to sleep."

Shiori closed her eyes and tried to calm down; all she could do now was sleep, sleep and dream of the days where she wasn't a prisoner of the man she once loved.

Natsume chuckled quietly as Shiori leaned against him, emotionally and physically exhausted; she looked so cute to him in that moment. Could anyone blame him for wanting to keep her all to himself? She tried not to shrink away from his touch as he kissed her neck, nibbling the skin lightly with a smile.

"I'm crazy for you, you know that?"


	5. Masaomi

"Now over here we have the twins room." Masaomi directed Kyouko down the hallway. "They've also moved out a while ago, so all you really need to do is vacuum and dust them every now and then."

"I can't believe you have so many brothers." Kyouko said; this was probably the tenth room she's seen vacant, but it was obviously inhabited at one point.

"You should've seen it when we all lived together." Masaomi replied with a chuckle. "I must say, I sort of miss the ruckus. Even my youngest brother is out busy with school or club activities half the time." Masaomi blushed slightly. "Uh, sorry, I'm rambling and when I should be showing you what to do."

"No, it's interesting." Kyouko insisted. "It's really sweet you care so much about your family. Are there any other rooms I need to clean?"

Masaomi had already showed Kyouko the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, even all the bathrooms. She was a bit shocked at how big the place was, but of course it'd have to be roomy with thirteen siblings living under one roof.

Masaomi hummed in thought. "There's still the garden. Iori used to tend it everyday, but you could just water and rake up any leaves when necessary."

"This place is beautiful." Kyouko looked out at the cherry blossom tree. "It's like something out of a magazine."

"Thank you." Masaomi led her to the kitchen. "I need to go to work soon, but I had Ukyo fix you a snack."

"Oh, you didn't have to." Kyouko said as she caught sight of the plate set out for her; even the food looked like something a professional chef would cook.

"Nonsense, you'll need something to keep up your energy." Masaomi patted Kyouko on the head lightly, but hurriedly retracted his hand. "I-I'm sorry, that was a bit rude of me."

Kyouko giggled. "Please, it's fine. Now you go to work and leave this to me."

Masaomi nodded sheepishly. "I usually come home later in the evening; please, make yourself comfortable in the guest room, take time to unpack and eat." he threw on his coat and picked up his bag. "I'll let you know if I won't be back in time for dinner."

"Alright!" Kyouko grinned and waved as Masaomi took his leave; it didn't take too long to fix up the bedrooms and for the most part the rest of the house just had a small layer of dust and a few cobwebs here and there. Otherwise, Kyouko was surprised Masaomi even needed a live in housekeeper.

" _Well, he's not here that often."_ Kyouko reminded herself; her supervisor mentioned that even the lawyer brother was married and only visited sporadically. " _I could never live in such a big place alone…it's a bit creepy..."_

Masaomi had told her the truth when he said he was usually home late; it was past ten by the time he walked through the door.

"Oh welcome home." Kyouko rose from the couch. "Let me go heat up your dinner."

"Huh?" Masaomi stared as she busied herself in the kitchen with a premade platter of food. "You really didn't have to wait up for me."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Kyouko said breezily. "I got done with the chores earlier than I thought, so I took a quick nap earlier and made dinner."

"Thank you." Masaomi said quietly as Kyouko pulled his food from the microwave.

"Here, let me grab you something to drink."

Masaomi began eating his food with a small smile as Kyouko sat down across from him with her own food.

"Masaomi, can i ask you something?"

"Hm, sure, ask away."

"I was wondering...why do you still live here?" Kyouko asked carefully. "It just seems like it'd be more convenient to move into a smaller space."

"It would be," Masaomi confessed as he took a sip from his drink. "To be honest, I do miss having a full house, but in case my brothers ever need somewhere to stay, I'd like to be here." he smiled sheepishly. "Besides, I'm pretty attached to this place."

"I see what you mean." Kyouko nodded. "Well, I'll do my best to keep this place ready for when you get home."

The job was a lot easier than Kyouko expected; in fact, she had way more free time than expected for someone who was put in charge of cleaning for such a large apartment. She really only needed to tidy up the empty rooms about once a week and since she was the only one who cooked, the kitchen was usually immaculately clean along with the living room where she was barely even present.

"Honestly, Masaomi could probably just keep the place in good shape without a twenty four hour housekeeper." It was already the end of the day and Kyouko had done hardly any work aside from sweeping up the cherry blossoms and doing a quick sweeping.

The one regular duty she had was to make meals, and even then it was only a late dinner when Masaomi came home. He had given up insisting that she not stay up so late to greet him; if anything, Kyouko felt it was the least she could do.

"Has it been slow at the hospital?" she asked curiously; Masaomi nodded with a curious smile.

"Why do you ask?"

"You've been coming home earlier lately. I'm glad you have the chance to get more sleep."

"Yeah, that is nice." Masaomi was oddly subdued the rest of dinner; as Kyouko was clearing the dishes, she noticed Masaomi still sitting at the table with slumped shoulders.

"Masaomi? Is everything okay?" she asked gently.

He smiled a little. "Is it that obvious I'm not feeling well?"

"Are you sick?"

"No...Kyouko, thank you for everything you've done here."

"Of course, there's no need to thank me." Kyouko chuckled. "This is what you hired me for."

Masaomi's mouth thinned to a frown. "That's...not what I needed you to say." he stood up and walked toward her. "I want you to say, you're happy here. I want to hear that you've enjoyed staying here, that you feel like this is your home….that you're happy being here with me."

"I am happy." Kyouko said uncertainly.

"But as an employee."

Kyouko stiffened as Masaomi loomed over her with a sad smile. "I-I-"

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Masaomi asked gently.

"Masaomi...it's been great working here...but I think things have gotten too personal between us." Kyouko admitted. "It's not appropriate."

"Then quit your job." Masaomi laughed as if the solution couldn't be more clear. "I know it's a bit of an old fashioned idea, but...if you married me, you could stay here and do everything you already do." Masaomi placed his palm against her flushed cheek. "And then some."

"I," Kyouko smiled warmly as Masaomi looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Yes, I-I'd love to!"

"Thank you!" Masaomi lifted her into the air and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "You won't regret this. I love you very much; I'm just sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

Frankly, there were many things he should have told her sooner.

Like how he had first heard of her a year ago when the mother of one of his patients had been raving about a woman who was the "perfect nanny' and been extremely sorry to let such a hard working housekeeper go as she wasn't able to afford her rates anymore; the woman had sighed forlornly at the loss of a prospective wife for her eldest son and at the time Masaomi himself felt it was high time he found a partner of his own.

Like how all his brothers were gone and he was starting to feel the loneliness that came from living alone in a home full of empty rooms and fading memories.

Like how he had been tracking Kyouko's job history and the second he found out she was unemployed, he sent out a request for her services and how he had made sure her stay there was akin to the life of a housewife more than a maid. He needed her to see what he could offer her and she fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

There were many things Masaomi probably should've have mentioned to the woman he had planned to marry for months before she had ever even set eyes on him.

But she didn't need to know any of that.


	6. Ukyou

"The wedding was beautiful." Ukyou told Koto as he escorted her outside the church. "You really outdid yourself this time."

"I'm glad to hear it; tell your mom congratulations from me, will you?" Koto asked him as he held open the door for her. The quaint church wedding with an outdoor reception was definitely the way to go; perfect weather, perfect scenery, everything was just right. It helped that she had a history with the client; she knew what Miwa would enjoy.

"Won't you stay for the reception?" Ukyou asked.

"Honestly, it looks like fun, but I'm just too exhausted." Koto said apologetically as she made her way to her car. "But then again, your family has always been so lively, I could never keep up."

Her laugh faded as Ukyou stared at Koto wistfully; she ducked her head to search for the keys in her purse. Koto could already see where this was going.

"I understand," Ukyou smiled kindly. "You've done so much to help; I'm sorry….I hope my request didn't make you uncomfortable, but you really are a talented planner and I couldn't think of who else I would trust to coordinate such an event."

"No, it was fine!" Koto assured him maybe a bit too suddenly. "It was nice to see everyone again."

"Even me?"

The question came out innocently enough, playful with a hint of familiar friendliness, but it made Koto feel a bit on edge as Ukyou held open her car door.

"Yes, even you." Koto replied back with what she hoped wasn't a slightly strained smile; she knew Ukyou well enough and anytime now she expected him to start his spiel of light chatting until it led to a subject she had thought neither of them wanted to discuss. As nurturing and borderline motherly as he was, Ukyou didn't win all those cases with his baking skills.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to think badly of me." Ukyou confessed quietly. "I was hoping maybe we could meet up sometime."

"Ukyo," Koto sighed as she sat down in the front seat and buckled up. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I didn't mean anything by it, I'd just like to have a chance to talk with you and catch up. Maybe our relationship is over, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." Ukyou bashful smile was already disarming her. "Nothing fancy; perhaps you could come over and have dinner with us later this week? I know the rest of the clan would love to see you again too, there wasn't much opportunity to chat over wedding preparations."

"Ukyo...I care about you too. I really do, but I just don't think this is a good idea."

"It's just dinner with old friends." Ukyou frowned a bit sadly. "Is that really so bad?"

"No, but…" Koto sighed; the day he came to her, decked out in his fitted suit, hair slicked back, and a sincerely happy smile making his eyes crease at the corner, she knew nothing good could come from it. Perhaps it really was just an innocent invitation for reminiscing and a good meal.

Perhaps she would enjoy a delightful evening visiting some of the people she used to be so closed to, maybe even connect with a past love and begin a lasting new friendship instead.

"Please, I promise things won't get uncomfortable for you." Ukyou backed away from the car a bit with a shrug. "The worst that can happen is our new sister's pet scratches one of my brothers…"

Koto let a giggle escape and sighed lightly. "Alright. Tell me when, and I'll be there."

He gave her a winning smile. "Wonderful."

The week somehow went by slowly and too quickly for Koto's nerves; it wasn't even as if she and Ukyou had parted on hostile terms. The breakup was a bit sudden, but for her, it needed to be done. As well as he looked after Koto, she didn't appreciate the way Ukyou hovered. She wasn't a child after all, but he never seemed to get the memo, and as time went on the behavior went farther than just overbearing.

"Welcome." Ukyou greeted Koto; warmth practically radiated from his whole aura, and despite her misgivings, Koto couldn't help feeling comfortable as she stepped inside the Asahina home.

"By the way, there's something I need to tell you."

Ukyou really didn't even need to explain as Koto took in the sight of the empty dining room table; no brothers, no step sister, no food, not even any dinnerware set out.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well…" Ukyou began. "Hikaru is traveling, Kaname, Natsume, Fuuto, and Louis are stuck at work, Masaomi, Tsubaki, and Azusa won't be home until late, Subaru and Iori is staying over at the college for practice, Yusuke and Ema are staying overnight over at friend's for studying, and Wataru is staying the weekend with Miwa and Rintarou-san; he missed her and she thought it'd be good for him to get to know Rintarou."

Koto put a hand on her hip and just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding."

"I-I didn't plan this!" Ukyou held his hands out defensively. "You know, this isn't exactly out of the ordinary, except for Yusuke and Ema; she takes her studying seriously, and he seems to be following her lead…" Ukyou looked contemplative for a second as Koto clicked her tongue.

"You always know their schedules, huh? On top of everything as always." Koto chuckled. "Can I help with dinner then?"

"Nonsense, please make yourself comfortable. I'm almost done. If you'd like, feel free to use the ladies room."

"The ladies room?!" Koto laughed, not at him, but in amusement. "You know, I always loved the way you talked. It's formal, but…"

"But what?"

"It's cute." she admitted. "Ukyou...I'm sorry for being so suspicious. I was just being over cautious, but you've been nothing but considerate since we met again."

"I'm just glad we could meet again at all." Ukyou told her as he continued his food preparations. "I'll won't be done for a bit longer, so take your time."

Koto took the elevator up to the second floor; it was only when the doors opened did she realize something very crucial.

"It's been so long." she moaned in slight frustration. "Where the heck's the bathroom?"

The hallways and doors all looked the same; Koto walked around, trying to remember which way she had come from. As the seconds ticked by, she got more and more panicked; after maybe five minutes, Koto was officially lost and couldn't even figure out where the elevator was.

"I wonder if Ukyou will come looking for me after a while…" Koto mumbled as she looked around for any hint she was actually getting anywhere. She made yet another turn and came to a door with a somewhat larger frame; it was a double door, and a bit farther away than most of the other rooms.

"Maybe I can at least get an idea where I am." Koto didn't bother to knock on the door seeing as how everyone was gone.

Her first impression was how gorgeous the room was; plush carpeting, a king sized bed with curtains carefully pulled over polished wooden posts, and even a large window overlooking the city skyline. It was obviously the master bedroom, though it didn't look as though anyone used it.

"It is a bit much for just one person." Koto stepped inside and saw the room had a hallways connecting to another section. "Don't tell me there's a huge walk in closet or something. Well, at least there's probably a bathroom…"

It was a closet, not as big as her wild imagination suggested, but big enough to qualify for luxurious. But that wasn't what made Koto drop her purse, the contents rolling out on the carpet as she gaped.

It was a picture of her among others; there were several lining the shelves, but it was much more than that.

" _Did Ukyou do this…?"_

The bedroom door creaked open slightly; Koto turned her head just in time to see her old flame step inside.

"Oh no, you weren't supposed to see this yet." Ukyou smiled apologetically. "Now, I know wedding planning is really your strong suit, but I saw this dress, and I just couldn't help myself."

He stepped over to the closet and switched on the light to illuminate the flowing white dress; Koto looked at it in a daze.

" _I knew he could get controlling, but this?"_ she stumbled back from his concerned gaze.

"Ukyou, what the hell is going on?"

"I just thought we should get a head start on this. You showed me first hand how hard and long it can be to plan the ceremony, so I just figured it would help if I assisted with little details." Ukyou leaned forward. "You'd look stunning in this, but if it's not to your liking-"

"IT'S NOT!" Koto slapped his cheek, eyes flickering with rage. "I can't believe you. You always think you know what's best but you hide it under this passive facade. I should've known better than to come here. You haven't changed, you've gotten worse!"

"Wait!" Ukyou went after Koto as she tried to storm out of the room. "I just want a future with you. I missed you...I never stopped loving you, and you coming back into my life must mean we're meant to be together."

"You called me to plan your mother's wedding! I bet you even knew everyone else would be gone tonight." Koto accused sharply.

"I made a mistake of letting you go the first time." Ukyou went behind her and shut the door firmly. His sad smile never left his face. He seemed genuinely remorseful for what he was about to do.

"I left. I didn't want to be with you anymore." Koto told him with a slight quiver to her firm voice. "Get it through your head."

Ukyou cupped her face. "I can't accept that. It's been so long, but I never forgot how wonderful it felt to have you welcome me home. I never forgot the way you captured my heart and broke it into a thousand piece with one look, one word. I can't forget you and I don't want to."

Koto gasped as he leaned in closer, his breath blowing faintly on her lips.

"Never again."


End file.
